The Letter A DoubleE Story
by Auttzthoughtz
Summary: End scene 3x15, when Elena is reading the letter, Elijah shows up. There is a different spin taken on things-enjoy. XD Elijah/Elena fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Elijah and Elena 3**

**-Had a wish for them together and had to try it out.**

**This was a random idea I had after 3x15. They have been taking a break from the show…and my mind wandered. Very based on the letter Elijah gave her…and the comment Klaus made to the Salvatore boys: "The worst thing for lady Gilbert is the two of you." Was thinking up an option for her.**

Elena was reading Elijah's letter. When she finished reading, she couldn't be angry at him anymore. He was right-she more than any knew the importance of family. She found she couldn't blame him for using her as he did in his plot to protect his family.

She placed the letter on her desk gently before going to lie back on her bed. Desperate for some kind of rest or relief from the exhausting time she had spent with Rebekkah that day.

Just then, she heard something as light as the wind in sound run through her room. She immediately snapped her eyes open, and sat up on her bed. Elena looked to find that it had only been Elijah that had startled her.

"Oh, it's just you. Almost could give me a heart attack sneaking up on me like that in this town. You know how it is." Elena almost laughed as she thought through what she had said.

"Well, as of earlier I would not feel offended if you were taken aback by me, Ms. Gilbert." Elijah looked down in shame.

Elena jumped down from her bed, and walked up to Elijah. "No, don't worry about it Elijah. I understand. It's all about family-nothing personal. Not like you wanted to hurt me for fun. I am okay."

Elijah hesitantly grabbed her arm as she went to turn away. "I mean, I am really ashamed of what had to happen. If I could have foreseen any other way, I would have taken it."

Elena rolled her eyes. "It is no big deal. I'm alive, we are on good terms. Everyone is alive because of what you did today. No harm done."

Elijah looked at her sadly. She didn't understand. "I would hate myself if I had hurt you."

Elena looked completely lost. This was an incredibly new side to the character that was Elijah. He was often aloof, not caring about who he hurt. This was incredibly off in Elena's eyes. "Why's that?"

The beautiful man pouted, unsure how to tell her why. Elena kept searching his eyes, until she got an idea herself. She ran her hand up the arm Elijah wasn't using to hold on to her. Elijah looked into her eyes, unsure how to proceed still. Elena leaned forward and caught one gentle kiss from the mysterious original man.

When she pulled away, she was shyly smirking at him. "Is that why?" Elijah laughed and nodded.

"May I kiss you again, Elena?" Elena rolled her eyes again. She nodded eagerly, and he brought his lips back to hers. It was building up in passion. With a deep need neither one had known the extent of which that they has possessed within them.

Elijah pulled away once more, and was smiling. "Elena, I don't mean to pry, but what about…"

Elena understood immediately. "Stefan and Damon? Both have taken the liberty of hurting, betraying, and/or abandoning me completely. Did you even know that Damon cheated on me with your damn sister at one point in time?"

"Rebekkah is quite the harlot. I am sorry about their…immaturity." Elena smiled gently. "Could I ask you one more thing?" 

"Yes." Elena answered, not able to rip her eyes from Elijah's. He kissed her gently once more, and she tried to keep her balance. She felt so much with him.

"Would you…consider me? I am not exactly stable, and unless you decide to become a vampire it couldn't last long…but would you want to try being with me?" Elijah sounded more confident in his tone of voice than he displayed in his face.

"On one condition." Elena said humorously. He looked baffled, which made it hard for her not to laugh aloud. "Kiss me again."

Elijah jumped at the chance. Wrapping his arms fully around her, and pushing her backwards into the bed. When they kissed, there was a burning flame of lust that wouldn't go away.

When they pulled away for breath, Elena whispered: "Would you like to…"

Elijah answered by pressing himself fully to her stronger. Every touch lit like fire. They ripped away at each other's clothes quickly, and examined each other in awe.

"No wonder you have had so many boys in love with you, Elena. You are beautiful." Elijah commented in awe.

"You know, I didn't let them all see me like this. But, I could say in particular how I am surprised you haven't been the element of desire lately. Why you haven't been romantically fawned after lately is beyond me." Elena couldn't stop giggling. Elijah just smiled and placed himself gently over her.

"Ready?" He asked playfully. She laughed even more, and nodded. When he connected to her, they were both in a paradigm of pleasure. At first she had him take it slowly, before admitting it was more rough that she had been desiring.

When they finished together…there was a silence that filled the air.

"Yes." Elena broke the silence with her sentiment.

"Yes, what?" Elijah asked playfully. She smacked his arm in the spirit of being playful back.

"Yes, I will be with you. Whatever travel, or maybe one day transition. It is worth it." They both smiled and settled in for a night of rest.

**THE END.**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a difficult few months. Things had went completely crazy. Elena and Elijah hadn't been gone for long, and people were going mad.

It wasn't until the news travelled to them of Klaus's demise, that they set their way back to town.

"They're not very intelligent, you know." Elena said indignantly. "They could have killed all of them, you know. Klaus even lied to them that he held the key to their bloodline. They chanced mass suicide to kill him. Quite ridiculous."

Elijah laughed. "I'm the only one they can't kill. It's funny that no one understood. My infatuation with that groupie Mary, who adored me in that day, led to me turning her. She was creepy, but much to amusing to let die. It was a Spanish influenza at her time, she may have died. I was being noble. I hadn't any idea she'd create Rose, then Rose would create Katherine, and so on. Lucky now, I guess."

Elena smiled. "Yes. Unless, they are really planning a mass suicide. Then, it doesn't really matter to them. In which case, we shouldn't be going."

Elijah scoffed. "Nonsensical. We shall do this. We have to at least be rid of that dastardly Alaric character. Another Michael, not what I need about now. Things have just begun to run smoothly in my life. I don't intend to spend this time running."

"Fine. But, something's wrong. To get rid of Alaric, and that damn Tyler hybrid-thingy, I think you know what has to happen. Are you willing to let that happen? I can handle it, I suppose. Can you?" Elena said gently.

Elijah rolled his eyes. "It's not like you will remain dead, my dear. I will feed you more of my blood. When you die, you will awaken to an eternity with me. I swear by it."

Elena smiled gently. "I made the right choice. Plus, no better way to fake my death."

"Truthful, darling. The absolute truth." Elijah said heartedly.

They arrived in the school parking lot. Even though there were a million other conflict-worthy places, the high school was the most prone to issues. The irony, whatever. It was time.

Elena bit her lip, and Elijah smiled. "Don't be nervous."

"I'm not. Feed me, and we shall be off to kill the hunter. The crappy hunter of Mystic Falls. Then, this place will be behind us." Elena said quickly.

Elijah did as he was told, and they were soon ready to be going. Before she could get out of the car, Elijah gave Elena a gentle kiss. "We've got this."

She nodded, and they proceeded into the school. Caroline was at the doors. She looked half-dead (not in the vampire sense, the pain sense) as she watched them walk up. "You have done enough. Leave."

Elijah laughed. "I'm here to fix the problem, not create worse problems. Let us through."

Caroline's eyes narrowed. "Who will have to die for this to work?"

Elena stepped forward, and pulled Caroline into a hug. "I'm sorry."

Caroline stepped back, looking frightened. "Who?"

Elena nodded. "I have to die for Alaric to die. It's the only way. Esther had him and I connected, I will kill him if I die."

Caroline started to cry. "If that's the case, that means that I lose my best friends. The blast of magic will not only kill you both. It will reverberate off Bonnie, who is practically Alaric's shield, and kill her too. And, if that's the case, with the blood connection…Tyler dies too."

Elena nodded slowed. "It has to end, Caroline. Don't fight me on this."

Caroline shook her head. She looked at Elijah. "Is this plan from you? I could kill you right now."

Elijah laughed morbidly. "That'd be pointless. Wouldn't want everyone to have to die, because of little old me."

Caroline fell to her knees, crying. "You're the head of our bloodline."

"Indeed. And, I need to save us. So, if you excuse us." Elijah said quickly, as he headed past Caroline at a quickened pace.

Elena crouched in front of Caroline, and gave her a small hug. "You'll get through this. Just know that we love you, and it will all pan out in the end. I swear it."

Caroline cried even harder, and went inside to say her goodbyes. Elena guessed she was going to explain it to the irrational Lockwood boy. Even he would have to understand the bigger picture.

Elena found Elijah quickly, and saw he was at arms with Alaric and Bonnie. To Elena's surprise, Damon and Stefan were helping Elijah. They hadn't completely went crazy.

She called their names gently, and they came to see her. The Salvatores still loved her that much.

Elena let tears gently pour over her face. She put a hand on a side of each of their faces. "Don't be angry. Don't be sad. Don't stop it. I love you both. Don't ever forget that. Don't think this is the end."

Both boys looked to her in confusion. It set into Damon first. "Elena, please. Don't."

Stefan quickly understood his brother. "We won't let you die."

"It's the way it must be. Don't hate me when I'm gone." Elena said her last words, and quickly walked up to Alaric. Both Elijah and Alaric stopped abruptly.

"Well, well. Elena. Bitch, why haven't you left?" Alaric said swiftly.

Elena shrugged. "Nice to see you too. And, for leaving, thought you'd enjoy the show. Seeing as it's the last thing you'll ever see."

Alaric's eyes grew angry. "You wouldn't."

Elijah smiled, and stepped behind her. His hands flew to her shoulders. "Oh, but I would. And, because I would, she will. This is your end, you soulless bastard. Even as a human, you were a bastard. Let this be a lesson for you…vampires are above your level of scum."

Elijah gently, yet swiftly, moved his hands to Elena's throat. He snapped her neck, and watched her fall to the ground in front of him.

As she died, screams echoed throughout the room. The Salvatore boys had their despair in her death. Caroline and Tyler screamed in the shock as Tyler demised. Bonnie turned completely dark by her magic, and her death was connected to Alaric's. Alaric's scream was almost silent, but the turmoil on his face made it known that the job was done right.

Caroline was rocking on her knees, crying heavily. The Salvatore boys approached Elijah quickly, disgust apparent on their faces.

Damon shoved Elijah. "How could you?"

Elijah looked down, and saw Elena's still body. "It wasn't my choice. It was hers."

Stefan started crying. Damon looked back at him, and even a few tears were rolling down his own cheek. The girl they loved was forever gone. Damon pulled Stefan into his arms, and they didn't let go for a long time. Their death made their bond as brothers grow a million times stronger.

When they pulled away from each other, they looked to Elijah again. Stefan cleared his throat. "Can you dispose of the body, please. It's too distressful for us."

Elijah nodded. That was the perfect opening to run away with her. She would be awake soon, though. He'd have to move quickly.

Before he picked her up, he put a hand on each of their shoulders. "I'm so sorry for this. I won't die, at least. I will stay alive, so you can." 

Damon smiled weakly. "Works well that the most tolerable of you is the one that must be kept alive. And, we won't bother your family…if you don't want us to."

Elijah shrugged. "They don't care about me, I don't care about them. Do whatever you wish to them. Although, Klaus I will miss. Asshole or not, he was always there."

Stefan laughed. "I know how that is."

Damon punched him lightly on the arm. Stefan threw an arm around Damon, and they walked off to go home.

Elijah quickly gathered up Elena, and was off to the car. He placed her in the passenger seat, and only had to wait an hour before she awoke. He laughed at how sudden she jolted awake, and passed her a blood bag. "Welcome to eternity, my darling.


End file.
